Fear Facers
This is the sixteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- One night after Ducky’s elimination, the final 8 were gathered around the bonfire, just having chats. “Man, I never thought I would have made it this far,” Rory smiled. Everyone agreed with him here, they realized that TDV was nearing it’s end. “Yeah,” Petrie added, “Me never thought me would make it this far.” CC Cera: I made it to the final eight? No surprise there. CC Tippy: Tippy’s proud of herself for making it this far, Tippy just hopes Tippy can beat Cera…. That night, a small but cold breeze was blowing throughout the valley. Petrie, Ali, and Chomper shivered. “What’s a matter?” Cera laughed. “Afraid of a little wind?” “No,” the 3 dinos replied. Rory then thought of a good question. “I’m wondering…what are your guys’ greatest fears?” he asked. “That’s kind of rude Rory,” Ali replied, but Tippy went, “No, Tippy’s curious.” Petrie sighed and went first. “Me biggest fear is sharpteeth,” Petrie admitted. Chomper, Rory, and Rita looked at the flyer. “Not you three,” he reassured. “Being away from Chomper is my biggest fear,” laughed Rita, though she was serious. CC Ali: Rita’s nice, and so is Chomper, but anyone else think Rita’s kind of obsessed with him? “Being around others who I’m not as tough as,” Shorty then confessed. Ali decided to go next. “Ever since I was a hatchling, my greatest fear has been falling off of a cliff,” she explained, having memories she wasn’t too fond of of the challenge back in Episode 2. Cera went next, and surprisingly her biggest fear was heavy winds. (Tornadoes.) CC Rory: Wow, I’m surprised. That’s not a weird fear. CC Tippy: Tippy would have guessed that Cera’s biggest fear was losing. Chomper then admitted his greatest fear was Doc, the Lone Dinosaur. Tippy’s greatest fear was drowning, and Rory’s was enclosed spaces. CC Chomper: It was a little fun finding out what everyone was afraid of. At least it won’t affect us in anyway… Little did they know, even though they should’ve known, was that they were being watched by Chris and Chef….. CC Chris: Oh it will Chomper, it will dude. (Snickers evilly.) THE NEXT MORNING……… The Final Eight woke up in their cabins. “Race you guys to breakfast,” Chomper laughed to the boys, getting a head start. “Get back here,” Shorty called back. The girls were slowly awakening back in their cabin. “I don’t want to get up,” Cera yawned. Ali and Tippy looked a bit annoyed. “Cera was mean to her friends before, the least she can do is get up on time,” Tippy muttered. Cera sighed angrily and got up. “Tippy, can’t you talk normally,” the threehorn muttered. Tippy humped and walked outside following Ali and Rita. But when the entered the Mess Hall, they noticed something odd. Chris and Chef weren’t there. Soon, Rory noticed something. What’s this?” he asked picking up a small electronic device on the ground. “I think Chris mentioned that,” Ali said, “It’s called a….um “tap….recurder?” she said, getting the name wrong. “Me think we’re supposed to hit that button,” Petrie commented, noticing a button labeled “Play.” CC Tippy: Tippy’s mad at Cera, but Tippy will admit…Tippy wonders if Tippy can use the word “I”. Rory hit the button, and Chris voice began playing, but he was talking in a weird tone. “Hello final Eight, I wanna play a game……. For the past 15 episodes we’ve been driving you to your wits’ end, but you still haven’t gave up yet. But myself and the interns have watched camera footage from last night. And now I ask the question….will you face your greatest fears to win individual invincibility?” (You HAVE to get that movie reference.) “What was that?” Chomper asked confused. Chris and Chef soon appeared. “Ok, what was I thinking, of course the dinos wouldn’t get it,” Chris sighed. “So what’s the challenge?” Shorty asked. “Before I tell you bros that, let me introduce another former TDI camper……Harold!” But who emerged from the time machine was a teenage male with green hair, a unibrow, and a skull on his shirt. “Duncan? Why are you here?” Chris said befuddled. “Er…..I ran into Harold and he seemed bored, so I decided to take his place for him.” Duncan said. Chris gave a look at him then asked “Really?” Duncan sighed. “Ok, I was running from the police and I saw this was my only way out so I pushed the nerd out of the time machine, alright?” Duncan admitted. “Well dude, since you’re here, you have to help the dinos in today’s challenge.” “But what’s the challenge?” Shorty asked now annoyed. “We all heard you’re confessions last night, so we know what each of your greatest fears are. Here’s the challenge: Each of you has to individually face your biggest fear, and if you pass, you’ll have the chance to become invincible. If you fail, you won’t necessarily be eliminated, but if you’re not voted off, as punishment for being a chicken, you have to spend the night in Dark Dark Cavern.” Petrie, Cera, Ali, and Tippy looked nervous. “What’s that place?” Chomper asked confused. “It’s a place near the Mysterious Beyond….where several dinosaurs went in one night long ago, and when the next morning, they all had vanished, never to be seen again,” Ali explained. “Me very scared of it,” Petrie panicked. “It’s true, dinosaurs really are relatives of chickens,” Duncan laughed. Chris went up to Ali. “Ali, you’re up first, follow me everyone.” ALI’S CHALLENGE. Chris brought everyone of the top of the cliff from episode 2. “This is your game Ali,” he laughed. “We set up a safe spot on the ground for you to land on.” Back on the ground, Chef had dropped a little old mattress with a red “x” painted on it. “You can choose to wimp out, remember that.” The girl longneck looked down. “It…sure is a long fall,” she said nervously. CC Ali: I didn’t know if I would be able to do it. I just couldn’t give up though… Ali looked back at the other players. Chomper, Rita, Shorty, Petrie, Tippy, Rory, and heck even Duncan looked concerned for her, but then she took a deciding gulp. “I’ll do it,” she said to Chris. She stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down. “Can’t believe I’m doing this..” she muttered under her breath. She looked down and aimed at the mattress, and jumped… “YAH!” Ali screamed, the ground getting closer and closer. “This is bad..” muttered Duncan. But Ali managed to move herself into position and had a correct landing. PASS. CERA’S CHALLENGE: The dinos walked into a room that interns had set up and according to Chris, 4 died in the process. “Tippy can’t wait to see this,” the spiketail laughed. But this entire time Tippy was trying to improve her grammar. “Ok Cera, step inside,” Chris instructed. Cera gulped and obliged. “What’s this room for?” Duncan asked, carving a rock with his pocket knife. “This,” Chris chuckled, and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the room Cera was in began getting all windy. Violent winds, to be more precise. “This is bad!” Cera yelled. CC Duncan: And I thought my fear of Celine Dion music store standees was dumb. Cera was being violently blown around the room by the practically tornado-level winds. “Ready to give up?” Chris called. “NO WAY! I’M A THREEHORN!” Cera yelled back. After about 5 minutes, the wind-causing device eventually settled down. “Congrats Cera, you won a shot at invincibility.” Cera smiled a bit, but quickly put her head down and puked. PASS. Then they heard heavy footsteps outside. “What’s that noise?” Chomper asked. “Your challenge dude,” Chris replied. CHOMPER’S CHALLENGE: Chomper looked very scared at the big longneck standing in front of him. “We had our interns track down Doc,” Chris explained to the rest of the players and Duncan. “Chomper, to win, you just have to make one attack towards Doc.” Doc looked down at Chomper. “Scared kid?” the mighty longneck laughed. Chomper gulped, he knew how badly Doc could hurt him. But he didn’t want sharpteeth to seem like cowards, so he decided to try. “Here we go,” he said boldly. CC Rita: I can’t believe Chomper decided to take Doc on! He’s the bravest sharptooth I ever met! Chomper got into a “mean” sharptooth stance, even though he would never become a mean one in reality. He began charging when Doc lifted up his tail, and swung. “Chomper!” all his friends yelled. But when the dust cleared, Chomper had managed to safely jump out of the way. The little sharptooth then ran up to one of Doc’s legs and lightly swiped it, creating a small bruise but nothing more. Doc would’ve attacked Chomper, but he had met him before and knew the little guy meant no harm. “You’re tough kid,” Doc smiled. “Thanks Doc,” Chomper smiled. PASS. As Doc proceeded to leave, his tail, when he turned in the opposite direction, accidentally knocked Chomper against one of the cabin walls. “Oh crap, is he hurt?” Duncan asked. Rita ran up to Chomper, and sighed relieved. “It’s ok, he just got knocked asleep,” she said, in great relief. “Someone take him back to the cabin,” Chris said. “I have nothing better to do,” Duncan volunteered, clearly bored. He carried the little rex, which was still heavy to a human, to the boys’ cabin. “Eh, this is close enough,” he shrugged, gently setting Chomper down on the stairs. PETRIE’S CHALLENGE: Tippy and Ali walked over to Petrie, seeing that he looked very scared. “What’s wrong Petrie?” Ali asked kindly. “Me don’t know if me can do this. And if me fail…Me have to sleep in…in…” Petrie was practically in tears about it. Suddenly, they heard more big footsteps. “Who could that be?” Cera asked confused. They soon got their answer: it was Red Claw! “RED CLAW!” All the flatteeth screamed, but Rory said “Guys, it’s ok, calm down.” Rory said. “He’s Chomper’s uncle, he wouldn’t hurt you.” “HIS UNCLE?!” Petrie, Ali, Cera, Tippy, and Shorty screamed. “Yeah,” Rita began to explain, “Sometime after Chomper left the Great Valley Red Claw discovered Chomper and him had similar scents, so they figured out they were related. (Author’s Note: I’m not sure if this is a real way of determining being related when it comes to dinos, but just roll with it please.) “Ok Petrie, to win, you just have to fly up and give Red Claw one good bop on the nose. Can you do that?” Petrie looked up at Red Claw. Red Claw let out a roar, he didn’t intend to hurt Petrie, but he knew he was required to look like he was going to. He let out a mighty roar, and then there was a few seconds of silence. “AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Petrie shrieked, the flyer taking off towards his cabin faster than you can imagine. “Epic fail,” Chef said silently. Petrie was flying towards the boys’ cabin with his eyes shut in fear that he failed to see what he was headed for. FAIL. Soon Petrie woke up when he hit something. “Me safe,” he breathed. But he couldn’t figure out where he was. Meanwhile, Chomper was beginning to wake up. He felt something weird, and a little tasty….in his throat. “Me hear water,” Petrie said. “Huh?” Chomper muttered, not knowing what was going on. “Wait a minute…” Petrie began to realize, feeling the warmth of where he was…. “ME INSIDE A SHARPTOOTH!” Petrie managed to avoid Chomper’s stomach acids, and safely flew out the mouth. “You were in there?!” Chomper yelled shocked. “Yes!” Petrie cried, flying back into the cabin. CC Chomper: I’m glad he didn’t get hurt! Petrie didn’t taste yucky though… RITA’S CHALLENGE: “Ok Rita, your challenge is simple. Just spend 2 hours away from Chomper and you win a shot at invincibility.” “I can do this,” Rita said. But after 5 minutes of not seeing Chomper, she began to get nervous. “You can do this Rita, you can do this…” she kept saying to herself. UNDETERMINED. Back at the group, Petrie flew back. “You smell worse than most people from juvie,” Duncan said, holding his nose. “What’s juvie?” Ali asked. “Never mind,” replied Duncan. “Rory, you’re next bro.” “This’ll be awesome!” Rory cheered. RORY’S CHALLENGE: The interns had managed to gather a small box. “Get inside Rory,” Chris said. Rory noticed how small the box was. “Something that small?” the fast biter asked scared. “I…can’t do it…” “Wimpy dude, but no hard feelings.” Chris said. FAIL. CC Rory: I just hope others don’t call me a wimp. I just want to make friends here. SHORTY’S CHALLENGE: “Hey Shorty,” a few longnecks called. “You got to be kidding me…” Shorty muttered in disbelief. 3 longnecks named Bigneck, Hansel, and Roughtail (A few OCs) showed up. “Friends of yours Shorty?” Ali asked. “More like foes…” Shorty muttered angrily. Tippy was meanwhile trying to change her words. “Tip….I…” she practiced. “Well Tippy, you’re getting better,” Ali smiled. “Thanks Ali,” Tippy replied. CC Tippy: Tippy, Tippy means, …I will prove to Cera that….I can talk normally. “LISTEN! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Shorty yelled to the bully longnecks. Hansel looked a bit nervous. “We should go guys,” he suggested, and they took off. “Congrats Shorty, that was awesome,” Chris complimented. PASS. TIPPY’S CHALLENGE: The final challenge of the game was Tippy’s. “Geez, is the day over yet? I want to get back to the future already,” complained Duncan. CC Ali: Duncan’s really mean, I’m surprised he made it so far back in TDI. “Tippy, would you be willing to stay underwater for 30 seconds?” Chris asked. “Tippy will try,” the spiketail said, using her old type of speaking. She held her breath and got under the H20. “Be careful…” Ali advised nervously. “Yeah, don’t want to lose so quickly,” Cera taunted. Tippy humped and dived down. Just then, the two-hour time limit Chris set for Rita went up. “Rita, you won your challenge, you can see Chomper again.” “YAY!” cheered Rita, dashing to Chomper and giving him a hug. “Glad to see you happy,” Chomper smiled. RITA-PASS. The 30 second time limit had run out. “Thank goodness,” Tippy thought, and began to surface, when she felt vines stuck her leg, keeping her under. Oh no!” she panicked mentally. Meanwhile, her friends noticed Tippy was struggling to get back up. “Oh no, she could drown!” Ali panicked. Even Cera looked scared for Tippy, she didn’t want to see the others hurt. Ali, Cera, Chomper, Rory, and Rita dived into the water. “How are we gonna brake the vines?!” Chomper called. “Leave it to me!” Duncan yelled, suddenly diving underwater, wielding his pocket knife. He cut the vines holding Tippy down, and took her safely back up to the surface. “Thanks…..Duncan,” Tippy coughed, managing to avoid drowning. CC: Duncan: Look, I don’t like seeing others hurt, Ok? But don’t think I’m a stupid softy. PASS. Chris came up to everyone. “Ok dudes, here’s a wheel with the names of the 6 players who completed their challenges. We’ll spin it twice, and those two players will have individual invincibility.” CC Cera: Ha! Invincibility 4 times in a row, here I come! “The two invincible players are….” Chris said, spinning the wheel “Ali and Shorty!” “What?!” Cera screamed nervously. “Alright!” the longnecks cheered. LATER THAT NIGHT…. It was almost the bonfire ceremony. Duncan had returned to 2008. “Tippy and Ali can finally vote Cera off!” Tippy cheered, not quite used to saying “I.” Suddenly, they saw Chris walk past with Petrie following him, begging hard. “Please!” the flyer screamed, “Don’t let me stay in Dark Dark Cavern! Me can’t do it!” he cried, never showing so much fear before. “Sorry dude, unless you are voted off, there’s no way to avoid it,” Chris responded. Ali and Tippy looked at Petrie sadly. “I wish there was a way we could get him out of this,” Tippy said in correct grammar again. Ali nodded, then she looked at the CC. “Well, there is….one way to do it,” she said somberly. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……… Chris came out with a plate of 5 sweet bubbles. Shorty and Ali stood off to the side. “You’ve all cast your ballots in the confession cam. If I do not call your name, you have to proceed to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back, ever.” There was a gulp. “The first sweet bubble goes to Tippy.” The spiketail happily collected her snack. “Rita….Rory….Chomper.” The two rexes and 1 fast biter grabbed their SBs, but threw them away. “Cera, Petrie, down to you.” Cera gulped. This could be it for her. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to………………………………Cera.” “Yeah,” Cera bragged, she was still in the game. Ali looked at Petrie. “Sorry Petrie, we just thought this would save you from going into Dark Dark Canyon.” Petrie left out a happy smile. “Really? Thanks Ali,” the flyer smiled. A few moments later, everyone except Cera who wanted to get some sleep (Even though Ali could tell she wasn’t tired) gathered to say goodbye to Petrie. “Bye Petrie,” Chomper waved. “Yeah, me see you guys around,” the flyer smiled, a little bit uncomfortable after the nearly being eaten incident. “See you around,” Shorty, Ali, Tippy, Rory, and Rita said. Petrie turned and happily flew down the Tunnel of Shame. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes